Not Too Late
by hapkaido
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat membuat Baekhyun ingin menjadi cupid mereka. Tapi lama-lama Baekhyun sendiri yang menyukai Chanyeol walau dia harus menutupi perasaannya dan menyangkal semua. Bad Summary. Chanbaek/ Chansoo/ and other. GS! for uke. Chapter 1. DL?DR!


**Title: **Not Too Late – Ch 1

**Author:** hapkaido

**Main Cast:** Baekhyun

**Genre:** School life/ Friendship/ Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** GS! for uke, thypo(s), bad story, etc.

©©©Not Too Late©©©

Baekhyun POV

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku menoleh saat Kyungsoo memanggilku dari jauh. Dia berlari kecil dari arah pintu gerbang seiring ranselnya yang ikut bergoncang di balik punggung. Saat langkah kami sejajar, dia berjalan di sebelahku. Poninya sedikit lepek karena berkeringat. Ceroboh sekali.

"Kamu potong rambut?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak Kyungsoo jawab. Aku bisa maklum karena Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang suka berbasa-basi. Lagipula siapapun tahu kalau Kyungsoo baru saja memotong rambut panjangnya. Rambut sebahu itu terlihat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya. Dia selalu cantik dan aku iri.

"Hari ini kamu duduk sama Taozi, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kami mulai meniti satu persatu anak tangga yang agak curam. Huh kenapa tangga menuju lantai dua jelek sekali?

"Hari ini kan ada pelajaran Fisika pada jam terakhir." Aku mendengus. Jawaban yang seolah meremehkanku. Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai Fisika. Karena aku benci rentetan rumus yang selalu sukses membuat perut mual. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang sangat payah dipelajaran Jung seonsaengnim itu. "Terserah kau saja."

Saat sampai di dalam kelas, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi jalan beriringan. Karena Kyungsoo langsung melesat meletakan tasnya di sebelah bangku Jinki, namja yang sudah lama berteman baik dengan berbagai macam buku tebalnya. Sedangkan aku duduk di bangku yang biasa kutempati. Sudah ada Taozi di sana.

"Semalam Kyungsoo menelponku supaya hari ini kita duduk bareng!" Taozi berteriak girang. Aku tertawa dengannya. Sejujurnya aku lebih nyaman duduk bersama Taozi karena dia sangat polos. Sama sepertiku yang belum terlalu mengenal banyak hal. Bukan artinya aku tidak nyaman duduk bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang cantik juga pandai bergaul membuatnya banyak dikenal. Tapi entahlah mungkin perasaanku, hanya saja Kyungsoo menganggapku lebih seperti rival untuknya. Semoga aku salah.

Miss Jessica sudah berada di dalam kelas saat jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30 KST. Pagi ini akan diadakan ulangan dadakan yang berakhir teriakan menyedihkan seisi kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah~ aku duduk denganmu deh. Tukar posisinya nanti jam terakhir saja." Aku mencoba tidak menghiraukan bisikan Kyungsoo dari barisan samping mejaku.

"Jadi teman jangan terlalu baik. Kamu dimanfaatkan, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Taozi. Aku hanya mengiyakan dalam hati. Akan kucoba, Taozi-ya.

Dua jam berlalu dihabiskan untuk mengencani sepuluh soal isian. Mungkin mengencani memang kata yang cocok, nyatanya aku tidak sedikitpun menemukan kesulitan saat ulangan tadi.

Aku memang senang dengan pelajaran satu itu. Karena menurutku sangat mudah tapi tidak sedikit teman sekelasku yang mengumpat bahkan menendang pintu karena kesal saat Miss Jessica sudah meninggalkan kelas. Sifat kekanakan dari Sekolah Dasar masih terbawa ternyata.

Aku menangkupkan wajahku. Menikmati suara Krystal dari barisan belakang yang sedang bernyanyi –lebih tepatnya seperti orang marah-marah karena setiap liriknya sengaja ditekan.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Bahasa Korea tetapi kelas harus kosong karena Shin seonsaengnim yang sedang sakit.

Tiba-tiba Taozi menarik tanganku menuju meja Joonmyeon, ketua kelas. Di sana juga ada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di meja milik Joonmyeon juga Chanyeol. –Joonmyeon duduk bersama Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sangat berbaur dengan siapapun tanpa kecuali teman laki-laki. Sangat berbeda denganku yang agak sulit bersosialisasi, apalagi dengan anak laki-laki. Lagi-lagi aku harus sangat iri dengan Kyungsoo, dia terlalu sempurna.

Taozi sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan bersama Joonmyoen. Sedangkan aku hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berusaha memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Aih sialan. Chanyeol-ah! Lepas tanganmu! AHHH! Rambutku!"

Kyungsoo melirikku. "Baek-ie, tolong hajar namja sialan ini dengan sepatumu. Jejalkan saja ke mulutnya."

Aku berdiri di samping Kyungsoo berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kelihatan kesakitan. Begitu-begitu juga Kyungsoo adalah temanku, kasihan kalau kepalanya bisa botak. "Chanyeol-ssi kasihan Kyungsoo."

Barulah Chanyeol melepas genggamannya. "Kamu kelihatan lucu, Kyungsoo-ya. Mukamu makin bulat saja."

Mereka dekat sekali...juga serasi.

Dan sejak saat itu, kulihat semakin hari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo makin serasi saja. Aku semakin bersemangat menjadi cupid untuk mereka.

Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, aku sulit untuk bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Namja itu seperti mengabaikanku.

Seumur-umur, walau aku tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan teman laki-laki tapi Park Chanyeol ini berbeda. Dia menyebalkan.

Kenapa dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo saja? Kenapa kalau denganku dia dingin sekali? Aku kan juga teman Kyungsoo.

Membahas soal Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo kini benar-benar bertukar tempat duduk. Aku dan Taozi duduk bersama sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di belakangku bersama Taemin.

Ini akan lebih baik karena aku dan Kyungsoo jadi tidak terlalu sering berdebat hal kecil. Seperti Kyungsoo yang akan memarahiku saat aku bernyanyi karena menurutnya suaraku tidak sebagus miliknya. Atau Kyungsoo yang mengabaikanku tiba-tiba hanya karena aku mendapat nilai yang lebih besar darinya.

Aneh. Maunya anak itu, aku harus bagaimana?

Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan atau marah sejak aku tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka berterus terang. Aku akan sangat menghargai orang seperti itu daripada orang munafik.

Sekitar lima belas menit sebelum istirahat, Kim seonsaengnim sudah meninggalkan kelas. Aku berbincang dengan Taemin. Membicarakan apalagi kalau bukan boyband group favoritnya? SHINee. Boyband group favoritku juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi aku baru menyukai boyband itu semenjak mengenal Taemin dekat.

"Baekhyun-ah, Taozi mana?"

Oh iya. Kemana anak itu? Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan Taozi karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Taemin.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan kelas, siapa tahu anak itu sedang bermain dengan yang lain.

Tapi...

Ah! Lagi-lagi dia buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya dariku saat kami bertemu pandang.

Park Chanyeol memang menghindariku! Aku jadi makin malas untuk mengenalnya!

"Aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dengan senyuman sambil menggeleng. "Taozi aneh. Tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Dia kan penggemar Naruto. Bisa saja dia menghilang."

"Jayus!"

"Biarin!" Taemin meleletkan lidahnya ke arahku tapi kuabaikan saja. Buang-buang tenaga.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi dan beberapa teman sekelas yang berhambur, berbondong-bondong memenuhi kantin. Ah, aku jadi lapar.

"Eh mau kemana? Ke kantin bareng! Sekalian mencari Taozi." Taemin menarik tangan kiriku. Dia sebenarnya yeoja atau bukan? Kenapa tenaganya besar sekali, sih? "Ya sudah cepetan!" ucapku sewot.

"Tapi temani aku menemui Chanyeol sebentar, ya! Aku mau menagih buku catatan yang dia pinjam."

Ah dia lagi...

"Kamu kenal Park Chanyeol, Taemin-ah?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukannya menjawab, Taemin malah menjitak kepalaku keras. Taemin selalu menyalahgunakan kemampuan karatenya. Apa dia lupa kalau aku juga mahir hapkido? "Dia 'kan teman sekelas mana bisa sampai tidak kenal, bodoh!"

"...Iya sih,"

"Lagi pula kami dulu berada di Sekolah Dasar yang sama. Dia juga tetanggaku hanya berbeda blok."

"Begitu..."

"Yang paling penting dia cinta pertamaku,"

MWO?

"Tapi itu dulu saat kelas empat. Dia juga menolakku. Jadi tak masalah."

Blink-blink.

"Hanya gadis bodoh saja yang tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun POV End.

©©©Not Too Late©©©

Author POV

Baekhyun beserta ketiga temannya sedang duduk di kantin. Hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja yang memesan makanan. Sedangkan Taozi dan Taemin membawa bekal dari rumah.

Biasanya Baekhyun juga sering membawa bekal tapi minggu-minggu ini dirinya merasa malas karena tas yang sudah terlampau berat. Baekhyun tidak mau pertumbuhannya terganggu hanya karena tas sialan.

Kebetulan kantin sangat ramai sehingga Baekhyun bersama temannya harus duduk berjejal.

"Bekalmu apa, Taozi-ya?"

"Telur mata sapi."

"Lagi?" Taemin melirik kotak bekal Taozi. Lalu mencuil kecil telur mata sapi milik Taozi yang sudah dimakan separuh dan mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kamu yang buat sendiri, ya?"

Taozi mengangguk.

"Pantas saja asin." Spontan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa dengan agak sedikit dikontrol karena mulut mereka penuh dengan makanan. Taemin hanya memasang tampang –sok- polosnya.

Ini sudah telur mata sapi kesekian buatan Taozi sendiri. Dan semuanya selalu terasa asin.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak tega menertawai teman sebangkunya seperti itu. Kedua orangtua Taozi adalah workaholic yang selalu berangkat kerja pagi-pagi betul dan pulang juga sampai malam. Ibu Taozi sepertinya tidak pernah sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Taozi. Walau Ibu Baekhyun juga seorang workaholic tapi beliau tidak pernah mengenyampingkan keluarganya. Setidaknya Baekhyun bernasib lebih baik dari Taozi.

"Kami ikut duduk di sini, ya?" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Taemin dan Taozi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol berdiri di samping Taemin, membawa baki berisi bermacam makanan.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang buru-buru membersihkan mulutnya dan menatap Joonmyeon sambil mengangguk. Ekspresinya sangat berbinar. Berbinar karena dirinya akan satu meja dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya yang merinding tiba-tiba akibatnya. Baekhyun sangat anti dengan namanya aroma cinta. Alasan logisnya karena Baekhyun belum sangat paham apa itu cinta.

Baekhyun seketika sibuk menghabiskan makanannya begitu juga Taozi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Berbeda halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengajak Chanyeol bercanda. Sesekali Taemin dan Joonmyeon ikut meninmpali percakapan dua orang itu.

Walau mata Baekhyun enggan berpindah dari mangkuk di hadapannya, tetapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau ada sepasang mata yang sesekali memandanginya.

Baekhyun jengah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap mereka bergantian beberapa kali.

'_Sebenarnya dia menatap siapa? Aku atau Kyungsoo?' _batin Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka dan hendak kembali menuju kelas.

Baekhyun menatap Taemin lamat-lamat. _'Mereka kan bertetangga. Pasti dia tahu sifat Chanyeol.'_

"Hoi. Kamu kenapa?"

"Ani."

©©©Not Too Late©©©

"Hari ini jadi kerja kelompok, 'kan?"

"Iya. Di rumahku, 'kan?"

Baekhyun, Taozi dan Yejin mengiyakan, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk heboh.

Baekhyun, Taozi, Taemin, Kyungsoo dan Yejin akan kerja kelompok di rumah Taemin. Tugasnya yaitu membuat cake. Berhubung tugas kali ini harus melibatkan lima orang jadi mereka mengajak Yejin untuk ikut bergabung. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin mengajak Luna saja tetapi Taozi sudah terlebih dahulu mencatat nama Yejin di daftar nama kelompok mereka.

"Rumahmu jauh tidak?"

Taemin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Apa-apaan Kyungsoo itu, bahkan Taemin tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengenal jelas daerah sana sejak Kyungsoo yang sering main ke rumahnya.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu gadis jangkung itu, menjelaskan. "Rumahmu jauh tidak dengan rumah Park Chanyeol? Maksudnya begitu."

"Nah. Kadang-kadang kamu pintar juga, Baekhyun-ah."

"Berbeda satu blok." Jawab Taemin singkat.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kamu curang sekali. Padahal aku sering main ke rumahmu tapi baru kali ini aku tau kalian bertetangga."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit menaiki bus akhirnya mereka sampai di halte dekat rumah Taemin. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun main ke daerah itu.

Jalan menuju rumah Taemin tidak terlalu ramai. Jarak antar rumahpun agak berjauhan.

Saat sudah hampir sampai dengan blok rumah Taemin, dirinya malah berputar arah sebentar dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu sederhana namun sejuk. Ada banyak bunga di taman kecilnya.

"Ini rumah Park Chanyeol."

Yejin dan Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya. Baekhyun mengamati pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sedangkan Taozi hanya masa bodoh.

"Chanyeol menyukai bunga sejak kecil tidak seperti namja kebanyakan. Taman itu sendiri dibuat saat keluarga Park pindah ke sini. Omong-omong lebih baik kita ke rumahku sekarang supaya nanti kalian tidak pulang terlalu sore."

.

.

.

"Katanya kalau seorang namja menyukai bunga artinya dia namja yang romantis juga setia." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk adonan perlahan. Entah apa yang sedang dibayangkan olehnya, kadang Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran mengerikan.

"Ngarang! Ayahku suka sekali bunga bank. Dia tidak bersikap romantis pada Ibu. Dia pelit."

"Bunga yang dimaksud bukan itu, Taozi-ya."

"Ne. Ah aku jadi makin menyukainya."

"Mwo?" pekik Taozi dan Yejin bersamaan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo. Dirinya sudah bisa menebak sejak pertama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang begitu akrab. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengolesi loyang-loyang kecil dengan margarine. Begitu juga Taemin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Taozi dan Yejin kebagian tugas mengaduk adonan sambil berceloteh-ria.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan tempo lalu terlintas di kepala Baekhyun membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menanyakannya pada Taemin. "Taemin-ah, akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan Chanyeol sering menatapku diam-diam."

Taemin hampir terjungkal mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Ish. Kenapa sih?" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

Taemin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja..." Baekhyun mengulangi ucapan Taemin. Taemin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Air wajahnya terlihat lesu. Tapi kemudian menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kebiasaan Chanyeol kalau menyukai seorang gadis ya begitu. Sering memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam. Mungkin yah kau tau maksudku, 'kan?" Taemin menggerling nakal.

Entah atas dorongan apa jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdentum dengan tempo sangat cepat. Dan rasa panas langsung menjalar sampai telinganya.

'Ah. Kalau begitu Kyungsoo ternyata yang sering diperhatikan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kan duduk di belakangku. Jadi...'

"Wah! Chanyeol juga menyukai Kyungsoo!" ucap Baekhyun agak keras membuat mereka berempat menatap Baekhyun heran. "HAH?"

Taozi menggosok-gosok telinganya. "Apa katamu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menangkap basah Chanyeol yang sering memperhatikan Kyungsoo diam-diam. Kata Taemin, Chanyeol akan seperti itu kalau sedang menyukai seseorang." Jelas Baekhyun dengan ekspresi berseri. Ditatapnya satu-persatu temannya bergantian dan keningnya berkerut saat menangkap ekspresi Yejin yang...kecewa?

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Taemin dan Baekhyun lalu mengguncang bahu keduanya. "Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Sedangkan Taemin hanya geleng-geleng menanggapinya. Dua ekspresi yang jelas berbeda.

"Mana mungkin. Setahuku Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis yang agresif." Bisik Taemin yang pasti hanya bisa didengar dirinya saja.

©©©Not Too Late©©©

Senin pagi, Baekhyun datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari biasanya. Karena Taemin sudah mewanti-wanti jangan sampai telat, Taemin terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang kebagian jatah membawa kuenya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata sudah ramai. Di meja mereka berderet makanan yang akan diberikan pada guru sebagai penilaian.

Begitu Baekhyun melepas ranselnya, Joonmyeon sudah menghampiri mejanya. "Baekhyun-ssi. Kelompokmu membuat kue apa?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dia bertugas mencatat kue apa saja yang dibuat anak-anak kelas. Dan datanya akan diberikan pada Lee seonsaengnim.

"Taemin-ah, kemarin nama kuenya apa?" Baekhyun malah berbalik menanyakannya pada Taemin. Joonmyeon mundur ke bangku di belakang diikuti Chanyeol. –Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon tidak bisa dipisahkan karena Chanyeol adalah wakil ketua kelas.

Baekhyun melirik Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol yang tertawa pelan. "Bahkan kalian sendiri tidak tau apa yang kalian dibuat. Rasanya pasti sangat gawat."

'_Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini dia sangat tampan.'_

Selesai mencacat nama kue yang disebutkan oleh Taemin, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol berlalu ke meja di depan Baekhyun. "Milikmu sangat cantik." ucap Chanyeol saat melewati meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah senyum menawan dari balik punggung kokoh itu.

"Kuenya cantik, ya, Chanyeol-ah? Gomawo~" teriak Kyungsoo dari belakang barisan.

'_Benar. Kuenya sangat cantik...'_

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya. Merasa dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri menganggap ucapan Chanyeol barusan bukan ditujukan untuk kue di hadapannya. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti saat dirinya menaruh harapan atas ucapan Taemin kemarin.

"_Kebiasaan Chanyeol kalau menyukai seorang gadis ya begitu. Sering memperhatikan gadis itu diam-diam."_

"Sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu siapa?" Baekhyun berbisik dan matanya terasa panas. Baekhyun baru menyadarinya kalau dia juga menyukai Chanyeol. tapi sifat Chanyeol sulit ditebak dan membuatnya bingung.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

©©©Not Too Late©©©

Ini sebenernya ff lama yang ada dilaptop cuma castnya aja yang diedit. Ini semacam real story yah walau ngga murni 100%. Ceritanya too mainstream, FTV banget atau apalah maklum saya masih labil gitu demennya yang lebay campur alay /apasih. Oh ya, saya posting ini antara PD dan ngga. Jadi kalau ngga banyak yang minat bakal saya delete. H3h3h3.

Review?


End file.
